Operation Iron steel
by Storyteller307
Summary: With the German pulling back and the US advancing, they sent a armored battle train to destroy there adversary, but they both encounter unknown tribe...


**Hello, with that the only person to idea was Roach 10302 ,because this works perfectly, I have no one made any exception about it, so here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: Battlefield 1 x Fairy Tail**

During the German occupation with United State Troop launch an advance in Argonne forest, the 5th German Division were holding the frontline after that waited to see if they charge, artiliry rounds came raining down on them, heavy causualites were counted on that fateful day, some flee back to the fort, the rest were eliminated and towards there own heart of the territory, with the reinforcement on the move, they send in a machine to defend off there enemy invader. this mission was _Operation: Iron steel_.

Ezra and woman warriors were discussing on the their plan of getting back lucy, something has got her attention that they heard clanking noise and machinery in the distance, she lead a alpha sabre-tooth tiger and rest prowling to the hills. They came crawling into the bushes, seeing mens working on the railroad. they look to the left saw smoke going up in the air in the forest and hearing mortar sound hit the ground. They rode in the forest to blend in, and they dismounted off the sabre and went off foot.

 **German Army Campsite**

They hid in the bushes, as they peek out they couple German troops marching around, patroling the campsite. Ezra was curious of what kind of man wearing these weird outfit that all gray-blue and red stripe, she again slowly observe until she saw someone that is handsome, he have black hair, a bit rough, normal not thoses male tribe, also a gentlemen. Ezra was never felt so in love as she had her heart pumping rapidly and her face was showing a little blush, but appears he's writing a letter. In her perspective, she doesn't know what he using in his hand that print black color on a sheet of paper.

 _"Its been 3 days since the Americans pushed into the forest and they are growing desperate in hoping of capturing the forest."_ -from a lieutanent Daniel in the 6th German Division.

"Our orders are to reinforce the position and wait until the enemy troops arrive, but I feel something is not right. It feels that i'm being watch?" Daniel glare to see whats lurking in the bushes.

Ezra hid in the leaves, Daniel turn back and put the letter in the envolope, and give to his messenger send it to HQ, he then walk towards his tent and meeting his commanding officer.

"Ah Daniel! Have you send the report back to HQ?" Commander Kurtis Kreutzberg, he was know as a noble and honorable man to fought in the no manlands. He the only one who survived the tear gas, the rest were so far of reaching there exit.

"Yes, Commander. It has been sent and there was confirm that a train was leading to our location? Know any meaning of that?" Daniel was never told about a train supply or dropping off package or troops.

"Yes, Daniel. I believe this will be our next step to victory for our glorious empire. The operation is called 'Iron Steel'." As he pernounce to him, he confused of what he saying.

"I do not follow?" He was really confuse.

"They made a war machine that ensure that we may have the upper hand of our advantage, pushing our enemy back. You'll see when it arrives." He reached out a paper that has a objective on it reads out _'The train is at your command, you use it to support your exurision on the battlefield, make no mistake.'_ He look back at him and smile awkardly and turn around then marched out.

Ezra was love gazing at Daniel till one of the warriors sneeze really loud. One rifleman came to the bushes and use the bayonet to poke in the bushes. Until she jump out and whack the soldier on the head with a rock like hammer, and the gun was shot as he went unconscious on the floor. Daniel looked and saw Ezra hold the rock mellet. And the commander heard it. They came running, Ezra and her warriors ran back to the sabre, they all got out the trees and they saw them running, They aim with there Gewehr 98 at them but ended up missing there target. They all headed back to the tent and reported of what happen.

"Commander we've encountered a few what appears to be female tribe members we don't know where or how many are there but theres probably more out there." Daniel came shock and confused.

"Hmm...look's like were not alone in these woods, I would strongly suggest for you to cooperate with these native, and to see what they have any resources that will much value to empire needs." Kurtis thinks would be a good advantage of knowing forest and using there resource for profits for our army.

"Alright me and my squadrons will go into the forest and try to negotiate with these _"tribal women"_ as soon as we can." Daniel will go and negotiate terms with them.

So they bring up the volunteer to join there Daniel was the assault, and other were? Scout, Support, Medic, 4 Rifleman, and Flamer soldier. So they march on in the forest, following the tracks that lead them to their indigeous friend.

"Hey support how you doing?" Daniel started to socialize.

"Good, Lieutanent." Fredrick Heinz (Support) replied with a good mood.

"Do you think theres anything out here." said one of the rifleman

"We don't know, but if so then we need to know, if they are willing to aid us." Daniel hope to make things very easier.

"So Lieutanent, what you gonna after the war?" Johannes Schulz (Medic)

"Maybe go home get a girlfriend and see what happens there." Daniel wasn't into life that much, he rather test it out and see if she decide to stay or leave him.

"I think it would be best stay single, these relationship won't get you far." Herrman Schafer (Scout) life was depress because his finacee left him for another man because he was drafted in the war against his own will.

"It would be nice being with woman though, they can at least cook, clean, and conservate." Peter Wilhelm (Flamer Soldier) was explain why that getting a girlfriend is good idea because he mostly refer about his mother, she a kind woman. But his father was an idiot who just abandon them like that.

"Lets just hope we can make it out of this war alive." Daniel shown an awkard expression and quickly change the subject and resume his primary objective.

After awhile they continue on through the forest of Argonne. Ezra, Mirajane, Juvia, Cana, Wendy, and Levy were waiting to see their rival to walk into their trap. Daniel were walking and until him, Medic, Support, and Scout got caught in the net and they been hoist into the air, while rest were in a position were they stand there ground, Wendy made a fog like cloud to cover them while ambush them. The Rifleman were in there stances waiting for something to come out, until Levy came out and knock down one of Riflemen, with a scarce of nature they have feared they encounter something that is fast, Juvia rope one the soldier and drag him towards the bush and knock him out cold with the club. Two were remaining, Ezra came out with Battle axe, that is mostly is rocks, they bayonet charge towards but she manage block their attacks and she attack them viciously. They all cheered of defeat of there new foe.

"Who are you? Men in weird clothing?" Ezra was curious of who they are and what they represent.

"Umm, Lieutanent Daniel?" Johanne replied towards his superior. Then he look towards him.

"I don't speak English." He had no idea of what she said (Basically there speaking German).

The rest of his squad were also clueless of what she saying. Good thing Daniel learn english in literature class.

"Sorry _fraulein_ , I believe my companion don't speak English!" Daniel fluently said. They all nodded there head.

"We are known as the German army! We are here to comply with a...a truce of...Friendship?" He tried to cooperate with his captors.

"Hmm, why?" Of what purpose of a truce.

"Hey where's Peter?" Fredrick realize were missing somebody.

"Ezra behind you!" Levy Yelled.

Ezra turn, the flamer soldier torched toward her and she jump back as he wave the fire around, incinerating whats around him. Then he saw Daniel and his squad caught the net, so he looked for the source for the rope and saw Cana by the rope and the flame came flying towards her, Levy jump towards her and they both dodge the fire. The rope snapped, Daniel and his squad fell and they were in abit of a bind. Peter was holding the hostile at bay with the river of fire. Levy came and jumped on him, covering his eyes then he spin with the torch on, then Ezra tackle Peter, he had fallen and he looked in front of him and saw Ezra, she about to whack him until Daniel shot his Luger P08 in the air, they all look where the gun was fired.

"We are not here to provoke you, we're here to settle peace with the cooperation of the German Empire." Daniel shouted.

So they all acted civilized and listen.

"Now let try again, Hi I'm Daniel." He lift his hands to Ezra hoping to have peace.

"Hello, Daniel. I'm Ezra." She shook his hand.

"In terms of Friendship, can we meet with who your tribe leaders?" Daniel would like to negotiate with the leader.

"Follow me." Ezra escorted them to there village.

 **United State advancing to their position**

Natsu and Lucy were strolling in the forest, Trying to search for food. Natsu sense something and wasn't right. Lucy on the other hand was gathering berries, until she a twig snap, then she look behind. There was nothing. She went back of she was doing. Natsu and this brown figure came out of the bushes behind her and there were caught themselve in a bind. Lucy was about to run until soldier pointed the there rifles towards and told her to _Halt_!

"W-who are you?" she was confused

"I'm Lieutanent Dan, we are the United State Army, and we are to see if there are any resources that could aids us? and CORPORAL! get off that indigeous man!" He then had ordered to release him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Natsu was furious.

"Sorry about that. We thought you were krauts?" Dan answered.

"Krauts?" Natsu was confused.

"They are an enemy to the United State, and there known as _"Germans"_. Dan explained

"So, you seem interesting, why are you two doing in enemy territory?" He asked about why?

"We lived here?" Natsu said with a serious look.

"Oh? Then must be a leader in your tribe, could we have a word with whose in charge?" He asked Natsu to escort them to there village.

So they took off to their village.

 **Back at the German Campsite**

The Commander was waiting for their weapon of mass destruction to arrive, he heard the _"choo-choo"_ coming, as he look. It was magnificient, each had 8mm barrels, turrets, mortars, and hard armored train.

"This will ensure our victory for Glorious empire!" Kurtis was impress of how much fire power will defeat their foes.

 **Hello again, If you like this story, leave a review for me, and please do not leave any negative thoughts but I'll accept opinions. thank you. :-)**


End file.
